The present invention relates to a pull-push switch which is adapted to be used especially in combination with a rotary type variable resistor or the like.
The prior art pull-push switch has the following problems or defects:
(1) It comprises a large number of component parts. PA1 (2) As a result, many fabrication and assembly steps are needed. PA1 (3) Therefore, the costs are high. PA1 (4) The overall axial length is long. PA1 (5) When combined or ganged with other pull-push switches, an interface-like component must be interposed between them. This is disadvantageous to the fabrication and applications.